


Loving You Burns Like A Cigarette

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Homophobia, M/M, Power Bottom, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: Crankiplier highschool AU + accidental outing? like maybe someone walking in on ethan being a power bottom?Mark loved missing school events and loved screwing with his boyfriend even more so turning him on during an assembly seemed like a win-win....right?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Loving You Burns Like A Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> I made this just a touch angsty but nothing too bad :) Also there are some homophobic slurs in this so read at your own discretion as to not get uncomfy!

Mark scraped his finger against the dusty old bench, splinters building underneath his nails as he chipped away at the old oak to reveal a light beige interior. His leg brushed absently against Ethan's old denim pants, filled with 'fashion statement' holes as he called them. He stared at the faint twist of letters scratched into the bench a few inches away with the sharp curve of a key. Namely Mark's car keys. A soft smile lit up his face as his eyes wandered up and down the lines, remembering the night Mark had somehow convinced Ethan to sneak out. 

It had been Ethan's first time doing anything remotely bad. He was what Mark referred to as a gold star kid. No detentions or grounding ever whereas Mark couldn't seem to find himself out of trouble. Ethan called him a bad influence more than his actual name but with a tone that always dripped with fondness. Even while carving Ethan complained about the morality of vandalism while Mark rolled his eyes and fell in love with the soft glimmer of moonlight shading Ethan's hazel eyes. Mark was glad he got to be apart of Ethan's first time being ethically corrupt. That night was full of a lot of firsts.

Suddenly a sharp jolt of not-quite-there pain shook Mark out of his thoughts. Distinguished soon after as Ethan's boot penetrating his calf.

" _Mark_ " Ethan whined, "You're not even listening to me are you?"

Uncaring that Ethan caught him out he lifted Ethan's cuffed pant leg with the edge of his boot and brushed against his ankle, "Sorry _mom_ , what pure genius are you spewing now?"

Harry snickered, stabbing a small tomato with his plastic fork and popping it into his mouth, "He was deliberating his own self-sacrifice in order to eat a Reese's peanut butter cup just once"

Mark huffed out an incredulous laugh, raising his eyebrows at Ethan, "Of course you are. Ethan I already told you! It's truly, without a doubt not worth it!" 

Ethan's nose wrinkled as he scrunched up his face, eyes becoming small squinty slits. He crossed his arm with childlike annoyance forcing Mark's lips to quirk upwards.

"Yeah maybe to you" he grumbled, glaring harshly at him, "Your body doesn't repel your deepest inner desires!"

If possible, Mark's eyebrows shot further up reaching his hairline as he searched Ethan's eyes, "Your deepest inner desire is a snack made from peanut butter and chocolate?"

"You're dating a disaster" Harry snorted a sliver of lettuce slotted between his front teeth.

On defence Ethan snapped out of his joking demeanour into an alarmed stance, his head twisting back and forth. A breath caught in Mark's throat as he slowly moved his leg away from Ethan's just in case. 

"Shh!" Ethan exclaimed, letting out a deep sigh of relief after scanning the nearby area and coming up clear, "Harry!"

"Hm?" Harry hummed in confusion until a split second later when the realization dawned on him, "Oh shit! Sorry guys it totally slipped me!"

Ethan's fingertips tapped worriedly against the table, Mark's pinky darted out to glide against his soft skin. Instantly his rattling halted as he felt the comforting brush of Mark's touch. Harry nibbled at his lip looking beyond uncomfortable at the prospect of upsetting his friends.

Their school was, for lack of better words, a homophobic shithole crawling with pathetic bigots. If anyone caught wind that Mark and Ethan were dating it would be a shit storm hell, a shit tsunami. The only people who knew about their relationship were Henry and their other close friend, Amy. Hopefully, it would remain that way until they both moved away from this shit stain of a town.

"Hey we're good Ethan," Mark said, soft and slow.

Ethan gulped heavily but he nodded and reached for his poorly constructed sandwich that was falling apart in his hands.

"Hey, you're losing the best parts!" Mark hollered and dove his hands underneath the pitiful creation only to catch a glob of ketchup on his palm.

Mark grimaced as Ethan broke out in deep laughter completely forgetting about their close call which smoothed out the worry lines on Harry's face. At a moment where Ethan's eyes were scrunched closed, Mark winked at Harry to assure him everything was fine. A snapshot smile was sent to Mark as Harry giggled at Ethan's amused reaction.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Mark asked.

Mark started to push his hand closer to Ethan's face, the red glob threatening to tip over onto Ethan's striped shirt.

"Mark no! Stop you asshole!" Ethan exclaimed through his laughter and his fingers tangled around Mark's wrist to stop him.

"No, come on Ethan! Come on keep laughing I dare you!"

Ethan's shriek of laughter echoed through the courtyard as he jumped up from the bench, tripping over the leg and falling onto his back on the grass. Mark clutched his stomach as waterfalls of his deep timbre laugh bubbled out while Harry watched in amusement. 

* * *

Mark groaned lowly as the student body president wandered to the middle of the gym, her blonde ponytail bouncing against her perfectly non-creased blazer. Her voice cut Mark's eardrums like razor blades as he whispered curses under his breath. 

"Hey!" Ethan whispered in a scolding tone, "Listen to Rebecca!"

"Just put me down now" Mark mumbled.

Mark pouted, jutting out his lips dramatically as he mimed shooting himself in the head. Ethan wheezed quietly, squeezing Mark's knee to get him to cut it out.

There was nothing Mark wanted more than to skip this useless assembly with the clear purpose of stroking the school's most valuable players egos. He didn't care about Karen the pushover or Timothy the ignorant jock who called him a fag, getting an award for school spirit. Though to be fair calling him fag did seem to reflect the school's spirit. He begged Ethan as they were wandering through the hallway to skip with him so they could go make out in his car but Ethan persisted. Meaning Mark was stuck with his jean-covered legs clinging to the plastic bench with sweat as he gagged at the phony speeches praising kindness. While Ethan listened intently, nodding and humming at the proper times with engagement. Fuck him and his positive attitude. Well...not really Mark loved that about him. But right now all he could focus on was the irritating scratch of patronizing Rebecca and if he looked closely enough the poorly hidden hickeys peeking out from under the collar of Ethan's shirt.

A grumble of heat rolled in Mark's stomach as memories flashed through his head. They hadn't been careful enough, almost getting caught by Ethan's butch dad as they fucked in the shed out back. Ethan's dad had decided that seven at night was the perfect time to rake leaves and Ethan had barely alerted Mark to hide behind a dusty row of shelves scattered with lawn supplies as his dad walked in. Ethan's breath was close to panting, scratchy from exertion as he explained inadequately to his dad about being out there to clean the shed. Thankfully it was too dark for his dad to notice the fresh marks lining the top of his collarbone.

Mark cursed quietly as he crossed his legs another part of him showing interest at the recollections. Now he was going to have sit through the rest of this bullshit assembly with a semi and a blaring headache.

That's when a thought hit him stronger than any others. A horny Ethan trumped all other priorities and scattered Ethan's fixed ideals in a matter of moments. If bargaining wasn't going to get Mark out of here then he was going to have to play dirty. 

Slowly Mark slithered his hand up to rest on Ethan's knee knowing Ethan was far too focused on the presentation to call him out for it. He scooted closer so his body was blocking the view of their lower bodies from the people above them. Mark wasn't so desperate that he was willing to get them caught. A flicker of curiosity shot across Ethan's eyes but he kept his attention set ahead. A smirk moulded on Mark's face as nerves bit at his skin. With considerate skill, his hand dipped lower to the inside of Ethan's knee making him twitch. Mark kept his expression filled with boredom as if he couldn't hear the audible swallow from Ethan. God, it was so fun getting him flustered. It wasn't enough for Ethan to give up the game though, instead, he coughed imperceptibly and shifted in his seat. 

Phase two was ready to commence as Mark shuddered from the jitter of anxiety and arousal rocketing through his torso. It was making him uneasy and ridiculously horny. Who would have thought Mark was into exhibitionism? Ethan was tapping his foot in wait, Mark's actions not passing by his perceptive brain. As Mark exhaled slowly, pressing their shoulders tightly together, Mark's hand slid along the inner seam of Ethan's pants and stopped on his inner thigh. Teasingly close. Ethan's leg stopped shaking and he appeared as if he was holding his breath.

"Mark," he said quietly through clenched teeth.

Mark hummed as if he had no clue what could have affected Ethan so severely. A smirk threatened to emerge on his face but he held it back as Ethan's eyes narrowed. Once Mark started moving his hand, letting his fingers brush deviously close, Ethan's eyes widened and he finally dropped his head to hide his flush. The reaction rocked Mark out of his role, a sinful twinkle darkening his eyes as a wicked grin took shape. 

"You look a little flushed there" Mark teased lowering his tone, "Everything good Eth?"

Ethan breathed out gradually his hand finding it's way to Mark's leg and stabbing his fingernails through the denim, aimed to pierce skin. Mark snickered quietly moving his hand further up and then stilling. He didn't have to look to know Ethan was at least half-hard. The solid pink flush and dangerous glaze over Ethan's eyes gave away his position easily.

"You are so—" Ethan bit his tongue as Mark's pointer finger swiped over the bulge in his pants, "—dead"

Mark tilted his head to the side gesturing secretly to the gym doors which were metres away.

"Just say the word" he smirked, biting his lip seductively.

At this point, Mark was unsure how no one could hear Ethan's panting as it reverberated through the chambers of his brain. Maybe it was because he was only ever in tune with Ethan and that's why it sounded so loud. Pulling out his final straw Mark abandoned all concerns and cupped Ethan through his tight jeans. A high-strung whine moulded into a cough as he gripped Mark's thigh and squeezed his legs together. Mark's dick twitched as a throb of desire forced his attention to lock on Ethan.

"Fuck you," Ethan said breathlessly.

And while that maybe wasn't _the_ word, the message spoke loud and clear. In seconds Ethan grabbed Mark's sleeve and pulled him up, side-stepping past annoyed students. His other arm was blocking his visible boner and the volume of Ms. Goody-Two-Shoe's dimmed into a rumble of indiscernible mumbles as they strode out the doors. Mark had no clue how they managed to slip past the teachers but it seemed they were so enamoured by their own school's talent they had little care for two less than extraordinary boys. One a troublemaker and the other a teacher's pet.

Ethan was a man on a mission, weaving through the hallway until they reached the boy's bathroom. The air slithered out of Mark's lungs as he caught up with Ethan's train of thought. After the door gently pushed shut behind them and Ethan had checked under all of the stalls for motion, he shoved Mark against the hard, tiled wall and slammed his lips onto his. A surprised groan escaped Mark's mouth as he scrambled to hold the back of Ethan's head. With a clear loss of patience Ethan's hands slinked under Mark's shirt, gripping at his skin with no distraction. He chewed on Mark's lips like a starving man, pouring a truckload of frustrated tension into the kiss.

When he pulled away a shocked and impressed chuckle fell from Mark's mouth, "Woah"

"I want you to know that I am so incredibly pissed" Ethan exclaimed, breathing heavily, "and after we're done you are in for a horrible fucking time"

Mark's eyes glittered with interest, "After?"

Ethan's face dropped into a deadpan stare, "Really? That's all you got from that?"

"One track mind baby" Mark simpered.

Ethan rolled his eyes but a huffed laugh erupted into the empty silence of the bathroom.

"We have approximately thirty minutes until the assembly is done" Ethan explained, the brush of his fingers tickling Marks' skin, "So I suggest you drop your pants and finish what you fucking started"

A rush of arousal collided into Mark's coherent thoughts, not used to Ethan's threatening yet sultry words. Especially at school of all places, this was not even in the hemisphere of the commonplace. It was a horrible idea, one of the worst they've had and Ethan was supposed to be the one with a clear head. Now that Ethan was suddenly on board Mark couldn't bother to find a speck of doubt within him. All he felt was arousal at turning the pretty soft boy who didn't even show up for class late, bad. Palming himself through his fucking pants at the sight of Mark dishevelled. Oh if Rebecca could see them now. 

"Your wish is my command" Mark promised while bowing exaggeratedly.

Ethan cornered him against the wall again and patted his hands down Mark's shirt until he reached his back pockets, "Let me guess..."

Mark kissed desperately at Ethan's neck, grazing his tongue quickly over the purple spots before Ethan pulled back and dangled a small, half-empty bottle of lube in his face.

"Really?" Ethan taunted skeptically, "You brought lube to school!?"

"Hey, that's my emergency lube!" Mark exclaimed, "You should be praising me for being prepared!"

"Ok boy scout" Ethan snorted then backed up and let his eyes glide over Mark's flustered form.

His eyes crisped with dark intentions as he licked over his bottom lip, Mark followed the movement preening under the attention.

"You sure about this?" Mark suddenly asked as a thought hit him, "I don't have any condoms on me"

A brief flash of contemplation drifted over Ethan's face but passed as quickly as it came. A deep intensity that couldn't be masked stuck in his eyes as he studied the lube.

"I'd say this is an emergency" Ethan swallowed briefly, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Mark dug his fingernails into his palms, the forwardness of his boyfriend jostling him into a cloudy haze. In response, he unzipped his pants in record time and pulled them down causing Ethan to chuckle and push him against the wall again. Their lips found each other's naturally as Ethan recklessly shoved Mark's boxers down to his ankles. Mark worked on Ethan's pants blindly making them both giggle as Mark struggled to force his pants down.

"Help me you dipshit" Mark grumbled his lips seeking out the tender skin of Ethan's neck as he grinded against Ethan's thigh.

Ethan motivated by Mark's keen desire stripped exuberantly until they were both in a similar state of undress. Pitchy moans floated from Ethan's mouth as Mark sucked new spots into Ethan's neck, decorating his pale skin. 

"Not enough time you—fucking—vampire" Ethan huffed out eventually.

"What can I say?" Mark teased, "You're just so _ravishing_ "

"Horrible and cliche," Ethan said breathlessly gripping at Mark's shoulders, "Negative one out of ten, the worst joke to date"

"You're the worst date to—joke too—" Mark rambled losing the sentence in his mouth and glaring at Ethan's pleased expression, "Shut up"

"Make me" Ethan teased throwing a grotesque over-exaggerated wink and turning around to place his hands on the bathroom sink and bend over.

Mark huffed out a laugh even though the sight was undeniably sensual, "And you call me cliche"

"I'm about to call you a whole lot worse if your fingers aren't in me in the next three seconds" 

Mark's mouth lost all moisture as Ethan daringly looked over his shoulder, arching his back and wiggling his butt in his direction. It was a joke but Ethan had no clue what he looked like. Laid out for Mark like his favourite dessert. No words could suffice the heat drenching Mark so he grabbed the lube from Ethan's hand and decided to show him his appreciation instead. 

"Twenty-five minutes" Ethan urged, "Hurry up"

Right, time was a thing to remember. Mark slicked his fingers up with the cherry lube, rubbing them together to warm up the liquid. Ethan jerked off every morning in the shower, one of the things Mark learned at far too many platonic sleepovers when he was still hiding his emotions and Ethan was too loud for his own good. The only valid part about having this knowledge now is Mark knew he could take two fingers right away. He rubbed the outside delicately and then pushed in, it was tight but as Mark suspected not tight enough to hurt just strain. Ethan, ever-persistent rocked back urgently to hurry up the process. 

"You look good like this" Mark admitted lowly with not one ounce of a lie, "Bent over the sink, fucking yourself back on my fingers"

Ethan groaned tensing around Mark's fingers and dropping to his elbows on the sink. Mark smirked as he watched Ethan's resolve crumble and he stretched him diligently, scissoring his fingers out to ensure he was loose enough. Ethan moaned like he was in blissful agony rolling his hips back forcefully, craving Mark's fingers deeper. 

"Enough" Ethan heaved, "I'm ready now"

"You sure?" Mark teased knowing Ethan was relaxed but wanting to annoy him further, "I could keep going? Maybe sing you a nice little—"

"Mark" Ethan warned.

Mark chuckled but pulled his fingers out using the excess lube to slick up his dick, a roaring grumble tumbling from his mouth at the first shift of friction.

"Twenty" Ethan reminded.

"Ok if you keep doing that I'm only going to take more time" Mark informed him, guiding his dick to Ethan's entrance.

As Mark pushed in the searing heat that had flickered before was now erupting sending tingles of pleasure all over Mark's skin. Ethan was tight and warm around him, squeezing at the intrusion which only furthered Mark's pleasure.

" _Fuck_ you good?" Mark wheezed grasping Ethan's hips.

" _Yes_ now move goddammit!" Ethan exclaimed, controlling the movements before he even finished his sentence by rolling his hips back.

Mark growled at the action and started to thrust in earnest enjoying the squeaks of pleasure darting from Ethan. Ethan was always much to silent during sex which provoked a challenge within Mark.

"You're so needy for it aren't you?" Mark taunted but not in a joking manner, "What if everybody could see you now? Twitching from my dick filling you"

Ethan groaned loudly and a surge of surprise and desire exploded in Mark's chest. So there was more to this then? Ethan had lost his cool pretty quick after the assembly but Mark just assumed it was because he was angry. Turns out Mark wasn't the only one who found it hot. Ethan adjusted his angle, taking charge and plummeting backwards, the shrieking whimper tumbling out indicating he found and hit the right spot.

"You like that huh?" he said darkly, "You want them to see how desperate you are? Losing control bent over a sink as I fuck you raw?"

Breathless groans filled the bathroom as Ethan controlled the pace of his thrusting, as he tended to do. Always a desperate little power bottom, not that Mark didn't absolutely love it. The tightly wound arousal Mark had been containing since the assembly was splitting apart. A burning passion singed his stomach as Ethan convulsed alerting his oncoming orgasm. 

"Mark I-I'm—"

Apparently, Ethan was on the same track as he was. Mark's hands roamed down Ethan's sweaty sides, nails skating lightly over the skin making Ethan whine. Mark in a half-daze tried to meet Ethan's thrusts as he lost the ability to continue his dirty-talking. He had won anyway since Ethan was moaning loudly as his muscles tensed. His arm was moving speedily as he jerked himself off with greedy fervour. 

" _Oh_ —" Ethan said weakly, "Oh _fuck_ "

Ethan tightened around Mark, narrowing the tunnel Mark was rutting into and increasing the friction. Mark's mouth fell open on a silent groan as his pace quickened and he spilled inside Ethan. The aftershocks lasted longer than usual as Mark watched the out-of-touch look grow in Ethan's eyes. Mark pulled out slowly as he heard a groan of discomfort from Ethan.

The air became stale with the stench of sweat and cum when Mark's haze cleared abruptly. They were in the middle of the bathroom, pants dropped to their ankles at fucking school.

"Oh my god Ethan" Mark laughed, delirious with pleasure and contentment, "We just fucked at school"

A small laugh wheezed out of Ethan's mouth and then a few more followed until Ethan was disintegrating with laughter. His body writhed as he gripped onto the sink.

"Alright chuckles" Mark teased, chuckling lightly himself, "Pull your pants up before someone comes in here and your exhibitionism fantasy becomes a reality"

Ethan's laughter stopped abruptly as his cheeks flamed red and he shoved Mark lightly, "Sh-shut up I don't have any fantasy"

"So you _don't_ want me to get you off in class? My hand making you feel _so_ good but you have to keep quiet otherwise everyone will know how _dirty_ you are?" Mark lowered his voice and tacked a breathless moan onto the end.

Ethan whined in the back of his throat as his face flushed further making Mark smirk as he raised a knowing eyebrow. 

"Y-You jerk" Ethan pouted turning away from him, "I'm going to sue for emotional damage"

Ethan grabbed a paper towel and wiped off his hand, throwing it into the trash. He pulled up his pants at the same time as Mark and apart from their red faces and dense breathing, it was like nothing happened.

"Aw I'm sorry, will a kiss suffice as payment?" Mark softened his eyes and tilted his head to the side cutely.

Ethan sighed dejectedly but couldn't rid the forming smile, "I guess it'll have to do"

Mark swept the back of his hand lightly over Ethan's face, the warmth of Ethan's rosy cheeks spilling onto his skin. His eyes flickered from Ethan's bright eyes to his mouth and with a gentle caress, Mark leaned in and lightly brushed against Ethan's plump lips. Ethan sighed with satiation and ran his delicate fingers through Mark's dark curly locks. Happiness was overflowing inside both boy's chests, pleased that in such an intolerant place they managed to find one another.

"What the hell?" 

Mark pulled back quickly at the stranger's voice, the fluttery feeling of warmth dissipating. Somehow they had both gotten lost in the moment and didn't hear the bathroom door squeak open. Instantly Mark recognized him, as no other then Randell Standoff. His shirt clung to his chest in an uncomfortably tight way and the muscles of his jaw tensed in response to the visual he was seeing. Mark's heart stilled in his chest as Randell looked in disgust between the two. 

"Randell it's not—we're not—" Mark stammered unable to push a simple lie past his teeth.

Ethan was silent, gnawing on his bottom lip as he ducked his head probably running through the list of ways they were going to now suffer due to this one slip-up. 

Suddenly Randell's eyes intensified as he let out a shocked skin-crawling laugh, "Who would have thought Fischbach and fucking Nestor were homos" 

Mark's shoulders tensed at the slur as he bit his cheek to stop the onslaught of insults he felt buzzing on his lips from leaving. He couldn't make this worse, for Ethan's sake at least. Randell crossed his arms and tapped his foot, staring at them with unclear intent. 

"Please Randell" Ethan suddenly spoke, voice cracking with fear, "Please don't tell anyone"

A bullet of distress plummeted into Mark's heart as he heard the plea spill. Ethan was desperate and showing all signs of submission which only seemed to gratify Randell more.

"Are you kidding me?" Randell spat, venom sizzling in his tone, "I'm going to tell _everyone_ , this is the biggest news since the coach was fired for fucking Stacy Harrison in the equipment room"

"No" Mark stated stepping forward, propelled by anger, "Don't do this Randell or..."

"Or _what_ Fischbitch?" Randell simpered, his eyes gleaming.

Mark swallowed sharply at the insufferable nickname knowing he had no answer to that when the door swung open from behind Randell.

" _Or_ ," Harry stated, a serious glint of rage piercing his eyes," I'll beat your face in"

Mark finally took a breath, a little anxiety releasing. Harry wasn't built particularly muscular but he was strong. After joining the wrestling team last year, his physique had only grown until he was bench lifting more than Mark or Ethan combined. Safe to say, he was seen as a threat at their school and was one of the reasons people had yet to approach the boys. Mark let a smile tug at his lips seeing the shudder of fear embrace Randell.

"Harry," he said sourly, "What are you doing here?"

"Normally? To take a piss" Harry responded, "But I thought you were smart enough to put that one together yourself"

Randell snarled, his upper lip pulled up by invisible strings in contempt.

"Now why don't we get straight to it? You leave this bathroom and forget you saw anything or I meet you at the bike racks after school and we can continue this conversation _alone_ " Harry smiled threateningly, "Without any witnesses"

Randell gulped straining to keep the fear out of his body language. It was clear that short, stubby Randell was no match for the bulldozer that Harry was but would that be enough to keep him quiet?

"And if I hear a single fucking word out of your mouth about this to _anyone_ " Harry stepped in closer, pushing his face adjacent to Randell's, "An ass-beating will only be the beginning of the hell I will put you through"

Randell stumbled back after losing his footing and coughed annoyedly. His eyes challenged Harry while his body was slinking around him like a wounded puppy. Mark and Ethan knew Harry would never do any of the things he was saying seeing as he was one of the biggest sweethearts in the world. But that made it much more amusing to see Randell cower like a fawn faced with a hunter.

"Next time, when you don't have your bodyguard," Randell said pointedly motioning to Harry, "I'll be waiting."

Mark nodded condescendingly hearing the false confidence leak from Randell's words. Randell's threats lost all there sting when he didn't even attempt to commence a challenge with Harry. Even Ethan lifted his head slightly letting Mark hear a relieved exhale. Randell exited as fast as a guy with a pile of apprehension would and Mark smiled softly at Harry.

"Thank y—"

"—Are you guys freaking stupid?" Harry interrupted, eyes flaring with vexed disbelief, "The fucking school bathroom!?"

Mark opened his mouth to respond only to find shame creeping up the base of his spine silencing his poor excuses.

"Sorry, Harry" Ethan said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry shook his head, a disgruntled sigh dwindling from his mouth as he rubbed his temples. He crossed his arms and walked a few steps closer to them.

"Just to be clear I expect compensation in the payment of candy bars from the vending machine for at _least_ a year," Harry said and after a few beats a reluctant smirk formed on his face, "You guys ok?"

Both boys nodded incredibly grateful for Harry's impromptu appearance. Randell running off and spilling their queerness was sure to end in chaos and possibly the need to move schools. Though Mark strived to be Ethan's boulder this time Harry was their saviour and Mark could deal with that. Mark reached out to grasp Ethan's hand interlacing their fingers which Ethan happily took. Ethan peeked at Mark from underneath his hair that had fallen onto his forehead, a weak relaxed smile aimed at him. 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head again, "A school bathroom...of all fucking places...what the hell were you doing in here anyway?"

Mark's eyes glittered prepared to share the entire story of their rendezvous but as he opened his mouth, Ethan bounced up and clasped a hand over it nervously.

"Nothing!" Ethan squeaked rushedly, he cleared his throat, "Nothing. We were just...talking"

Harry's eyebrows raised as he smirked mischievously eyes shining with amusement and not fazed whatsoever. He nodded casually though his gaze was all too aware of Ethan's chagrin.

"Mm" he hummed in acknowledgement, " _Talking_ "

His eyes ran up and down their flushed forms, complete with glowing cheeks and sweat coated hair. The perfect description of afterglow there was. Mark huffed out a chuckle from under Ethan's palm which Harry replicated, lips quivering with restrained laughter. Ethan glared at both of them, embarrassment finally flowing through his veins.

"You—" Ethan pointed at Mark and then Harry, "And you, shut it"

Harry put his hands up in defence staggering backwards, reaching behind his back to open up the bathroom door revealing multiple students streaming through the hallways.

"Well it looks like you had an intense— _conversation_ " Harry smiled sweetly his pause deliberate.

Ethan's cheeks darkened as he stepped from foot to foot, eyes glued on Mark who waggled his eyebrows at Ethan suggestively. Ethan scowled through his mortification.

" _But_ you might want to buckle your belt up before anybody gets the...wrong idea" Harry winked smoothly and stepped out the door, "See you in class boys"

With that last comment, Ethan spluttered, eyes dropping to his belt which was indeed hanging loosely around his waist. Mark finally lost his shit, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he watched Ethan struggle to latch it correctly. Mark threw his head back, hands cemented to his chest as silent laughter enraptured him. Ethan elbowed him harshly, eyes burning lasers into his cheek.

"Why are you guys always teaming against me" he whined crossing his arms.

Mark nudged his hip into Ethan's affectionately and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Despite his recoiling embarrassment Ethan sighed heavily and leaned into Mark's warm embrace. After checking the door one last time Mark leaned in so his lips were dancing precariously over Ethan's ear. Ethan mewled contently at the warm air tickling against his skin, clearly unprepared for the bomb Mark was about to drop.

"Better do something about those hickeys babe" he whispered teasingly and nipped gently at his earlobe before rushing out of the door.

The last thing Mark saw was the flash of panic bloom on Ethan's face as his hand flew to his neck and eyes widened. Halfway down the hallway, he could still hear Ethan yelling expletives in his direction as Mark grinned from ear to ear. 


End file.
